disney_marvel_gotgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora and Peter Quill
Gamora and Peter's Relationship 'is a canon romantic pairing between fellow Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill and Gamora. Together, the two of them are called "'Starmora." Peter on Gamora Gamora is arguably Peter's best friend and primary love interest to him. By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. Peter begins apparently flirting with Ayesha, but stops when he notices that Gamora is looking at him, telling him to "shut up." She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any further. Gamora on Peter Main article: Gamora and Peter Quill Gamora first met Quill when he was kicked out of the Broker's store and inquired as to why he was in there and trying to accomplish, In reality, Gamora wanted the orb that contained the Infinity Stone and immediately attacked Quill, not intending to kill him, but had to do what was necessary. They constantly attack each other and attempt to kill each other and are later arrested by the Nova Corps. During their imprisonment, Gamora called him an "honorless thief". However, Quill saved her life from the others, but was only interested in the Orb and not of Gamora's well-being. While she worries that Peter will not be able to get back, it was either out of worry or because they needed him because he had the orb with him. While Quill had a crush on Gamora, she would not be swayed with his "sorcery" unaware that it was a device that allowed you to listen to music. However, after Quill saved Gamora's life, and they were both caught by the Ravengers, Gamora immediately tries to go against her captors to stop them from killing Peter, but is held back when Gamora attempts to rescue him. By the end of the film, Gamora immediately raced to his side, demanding he take her hand and ultimately saved his life. After Ravengers had escaped after Quill gave Yondu the wrong orb, Gamora tells Quill that Udonta would have killed him . Peter says he knows and says that he was the only family that he had. However, she tells him that they are his new family. ]] By the second film, Gamora and Quill are closer than the original and are best friends but both keep their attractions toward each other a secret. However, no matter how many times she denies it, Gamora has a romantic attraction to Peter Quill. He would also often tell her a story he'd tell all the children: that David Hasselhoff was his father. She shows a hint of jealousy when she sees Quill flirting with Ayesha the High Priestess, but says nothing about it. However, she does interrupt their exchange before the conversation grows any closer. Gamora is also protective over Peter when he is nearly killed by Ego and willing to kill Ego just to protect him. Possibility as to why Gamora didn't orginally want to commit into a relationship with Peter Quill is be cause they are constantly saving the galaxy and because her father might hurt someone Gamora is close to. However, at the end of the film, Gamora did confess her feelings for Quill while he recepciated by pulling her into a loving embrace. Characters' Expectations Gallery d3859aa56745e598f5e965ad046ad5eb.jpg gotg_61601.jpg gotg_61804.jpg maxresdefault.jpg PeterGamoraOhShit.jpg Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Gamora's Relationships Category:Peter Quill's Relationships Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (group)'s Relationships